


Accidental Dosage

by FUCK_NUGGETS



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUCK_NUGGETS/pseuds/FUCK_NUGGETS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy ends up with a knife in his shoulder and searches for Medics aid. The tiresome Medic unintentionally administers the incorrect medication to his patient, and is left with a very anxious Heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Dosage

A large man trudged down the empty corridors, silence filling the halls, other than his rubber boots against the tile. He heaved his large mass slowly towards the medical ward, his shirt wet with blood which originates from a knife wound; the knife accidently thrown by the team's Spy, who thought he could aim better than Sniper. He was wrong.

The memory was burned in Heavy's head. He knew he would need some sort of revenge for the deed, but now all he wanted was the balisong to be removed from his shoulder.

As Heavy approached the medical ward he noted the room interior. From the small window of the door it was obvious the lights were shut off, which indicated that Medic was either out or sleeping, but the pain in Heavy's shoulder insisted on entering anyway.

The door loudly squeaked open, Heavy poked his head in to find any signs of the German doctor; there was nothing but stillness.

He stepped in and the lights automatically flickered on. 'Where is doktor?' he wondered, poking his head into the next room. Still no signs of anyone else's presence.

With an dismissive sigh Heavy walked over to the medicine cabinet and opened it. Before he could read any labels of the various bottles and vials before himself, loud footsteps behind him alerted the injured mercenary.

"Vhat exactly do you zink you are doing?" Someone hissed from behind. Before Heavy could answer, the Medic marched toward the open cabinet and slammed it shut. Heavy cowered at the loud snap. Medic examined the large man in front of him and glared at the stab wound. "Dieses team ist voll von idioten! Idiots!" Medic snarled under his breath.

"Move." he ordered with a yawn. Heavy obeyed and stepped aside as the exhausted Medic half-mindedly searched through the cabinet. He slammed a syringe, a vial, and bandages onto the marble counter, mumbling inaudible swears to himself.

"Sit zhere." Medic ordered Heavy pointing at the metal examination table; once again he obeyed. Medic prepared the needle, extracting the fluid from the vial. The doctor turned and flicked the needle, ridding of any air bubbles, then pressed the handle down until a small amount squirted out the needle. "Zhis is an anestheic that will... Numb any pain." he mumbled, dozing off a bit.

Heavy wasn't prepared for the needle to be stabbed through his pants into his thigh, but Medic did as so. The large man was too surprised and a little afraid to question the agitated doctor's ways, so he just sat and waited for the injection to finish.

"Now lie." Medic exclaimed, finishing his words with another yawn. Heavy did as told, he could feel the warmth of what he thought was the anesthesia spreading through his body. Medic faced the counter where the bandages lie. 'Vhere are zhose scissors....' the doctor asked himself, peering through the still open cabinet. With an irritated sigh Medic closed the cabinet and opened the counter drawers in search for the surgical scissors.

Warm sensations pumped through Heavy's veins. 'Isn't anesthesia supposed to numb?' Heavy wondered, turning his head in Medic's direction. "Uh.. Doktor?" the patient attempted to catch the busily searching doctor's attention, but to no success.

"Wo sind diese verdammt schere?" Medic cursed, half to himself and half to his patient as he continued searching for the scissors.

The sensations grew, the strongest in Heavy's crotch area; an itch. "D-Doktor..." he whimpered, his large body involuntary shaking, searching for friction against the cold, metal table. His whole body ached for touch and he felt as if the walls were closing in on him.

"One second verdammt!" Medic hissed, finally sticking his bare hand into the last drawer. Alas, the surgical scissors! Medic hurriedly grabbed the bandages and turned to Heavy, who was now shaking on the table.

"Vhat's wrong, big man can't take a small dosage of anesthetic?" Medic jeered as he approached the trembling merc. Heavy couldn't answer. He needed to be felt, he needed to be touched by someone else. The sensations were overwhelming all over his body. His body was fully alert, absorbing every little aspect of his surroundings, his sense of feeling the strongest and the hard metal table provided no friction to aid his burning itch.

Medic only rolled his eyes and with a swift flick of his wrist, yanked the butterfly knife from the Heavy's shoulder. The large man before him moaned loudly. The doctor jumped, surprised by not that Heavy yelped, but for that was not a moan of pain, but of pleasure.

No longer was Medic half asleep; he hurridly turned and quickly paced towards the cabinet to inspect what exactly he just administered to his patient. 'Phenethylamine' the label read. 'Vhat?! Zhis isn't anesthetic!'

Heavy squirmed and shook on the examination table, wincing audibly. "That was no anesthetic doktor, no?" With a complete loss of track, Medic stood before the vial, unsure what to do. 'Maybe it will wear off...' Medic hoped, although he'd injected over what Heavy's dosage would have been if he meant to administer the aphrodisiac. "I'm afraid not.." the doctor replied, his voice trailing off.

He cautiously turned and proceeded to wrap the bandages around the shaking Heavy's shoulder, flank, and upper arm. The patient winced at Medic's touch. Once the doctor was finished, he heard Heavy's breathing deepen and quicken. "...D-doktor..." Heavy eagerly called out with a moan.

"Heavy needs you doktor." the patient forced out, trying not to sound urgent as his dick throbbed against his pants. His whole body squirmed under his clothes, searching for something to rub on; anything to please his senses.

"Heavy feels like he's going to explode doktor." he whimpered, begging for anything to soothe his ache.

With no words Medic backed up to the metal table. His breathing quickened even more, the suffering merc's legs squirming against each other restlessly trying to create friction; the mercenary needed more than just this.

"I need you doktor, please, Heavy will explode." the large man repeated, pleading for the doctor.

Out of fear and defence against the overpowering team mate, Medic sauntered back, almost tripping over his on feet, but was caught by the counter. "Heavy please just... Can't you get off on your own?" Medic interrupted repulsively. Behind himself, Medic searched for something to protect himself with in case he intimidated the large man.

Heavy remained lying on the table, shadowing under the older, yet smaller doctor. "Heavy won't hurt doktor, promise, please." Heavy reassured, noting Medic's urgency to defend himself.

Convinced, Medic calmed himself and sluggishly approached the metal table where Heavy's shuddering body lie once again. He rest his hand atop Heavy's bandages; the large patient moaned to the touch. His body was so sensitive, even under the dressing.

Speechless, Medic began rubbing Heavy's torso, every stroke his hand drew closer and closer to his crotch.

Medic aimlessly glanced at Heavy's facial expression, eyes closed ever so tightly while every muscle in his face seems so intensified.

Before he knew it, Medic's hand rubbed right over Heavy's hard-on. Heavy involuntarily thrusted and groaned. As his hand returned to Heavy's stomach and back to his crotch, Medic slipped his hand into Heavy's pants, this time grasping his dick.

Once again, Heavy unknowingly jerked his hips to allow Medic to feel his full length. Precum saturated the whole area. 'Poor zhing..' Medic thought as he continued to pump Heavy's dick.

He stepped closer and quickened his pace, mercilessly trying to force Heavy to cum as fast as possible. Every stroke a grunt or moan exited Heavy's lips. The large man was finally beginning to reach his climax.

"Doktor, Heavy is going to cum." He murmured in between moans.

Medic didn't stop, his hand continued to jerk off Heavy's cock, the sensations phenomenal to the large mercenary, and loud squishing noises with each stroke.

Heavy's breathing began quickening and his moans louder. Medic focused on the head of the mercenary's dick, providing Heavy with an even more intense orgasm.

Long streaks of white cum ejaculated from Heavy's twitching penis. Drops landed on his red shirt at the stomach area, and the rest on Medic's hand."Widerlich!" Medic hissed, disgusted at the sight of Heavy's semen on his bare hand.

Heavy crossed his knees and flexed his thighs to bring pressure to his still erect dick.

The sexual desire wasn't as strong as before, but Heavy was still horny as hell. "Heavy wants to please you, doktor." The quivering merc, pleaded, picking his head up to face Medic, who was cleaning the cum off his hand with a towel.

Glancing down at his own crotch, Medic noticed that his own cock was immensely hard. Weather it was from Heavy's pleading expression, his moans, or just the large merc himself, Medic didn't pass up the offer.

Medic refused to allow Heavy to blow himself, so with a short sigh, Medic approached the medical supplies. Under the drawers there was another cabinet. He removed a bucket, sterile solution, and a tube from the storage space.

"Remove your cloze from ze waist down." Medic ordered, feeling powerful. Heavy did as told while still lying on the examination table; his body both exhausted and hyperactive at the same time.

"Lie on your stomach." he ordered, more condescendingly.

Medic's contraption would ensure a clean environment for when he would have his way with Heavy. Medic inserted one end of the tube inside the sterile solution and the other into Heavy's rectum. Heavy winced at the sensation of the stretching and tearing, but it was pleasurable to him, so he gently groaned.

The solution began filling Heavy. The feeling was extremely unpleasant, the fluid entering his body, applying immense pleasure on his interior; he didn't have much time to focus on the sensation because moments later he felt the tube leave his rectum. The solution gradually leaked into the bucket.

Heavy hid his face in his burly arms. He was humiliated, and somewhat disgusted by the impression of all the solution exiting his own body.

The doctor didn't notice and continued with discarding the tube and bucket, and placing the solution back in the cabinet.

"Now my dear, are you ready?" Medic questioning sweetly, masking the mischief of what he would do to his patient. The doctor's mind was completely submerged in Heavy's lust; he unbuckled his belt and removed his pants. Heavy's waved his hips in the air, eager for Medic to enter; surprised when Medic unexpectedly slipped into Heavy from behind.

The tightness of Heavy's asshole was immensely pleasuring to Medic, but not as so for Heavy. The large man groaned loudly, the aphrodisiac still not fully warn off, so all the pain he would have felt was replaced with sexual pleasure.

Medic continued messily thrusting into Heavy's tight asshole, disallowing Heavy to fully adjust to the doctors length.

With each plunge, both mercs grunted and moaned. Once Heavy's rectum adapted to the mass within itself, Medic's dick began hitting Heavy's prostate forcefully.

Heavy moaned even louder with every thrust onto his prostate; his second climax approaching.

"Doktor!" Heavy called out, announcing his climax.

Medic continued focusing on shoving quickly into Heavy, providing each of them with immense pleasure. Medic began orgasming first, his pace slowing and becoming more sporadic, and not soon after, Heavy's dick began twitching in orgasm.

For a few moments both were still, only their loud breathing could be heard through the halls. Medic removed himself from Heavy with a lewd noise and he fell back towards the counter.

Heavy was now completely exhausted, he slowly lowered himself down onto the table to rest.

Medic quietly exited the room to shower; his footsteps echoing room to room.

Minutes passed, the water turned on, and the lights automatically turned off.


End file.
